ratchetandclankfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Wappedia
Hello I believe you speak English. I do not speak Finnish, used a translator for this: Jos et puhu Englanti sitten sivuuttaa tämän, anteeksi! If you do then when you re-create your main page, would you let me know so we can add the language box to your main page. It is on all of the other Ratchet & Clank wiki's in other languages, it connects them together. Thanks, 27. helmikuuta 2009 kello 21.35 (UTC) *This needs adding when the main page is done: 28. helmikuuta 2009 kello 21.59 (UTC) ::I understand--Terveisin:[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele) ™ 20. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.37 (UTC) :* Toisin kuin Hunterj, minä taas puhun suomea ja voin auttaa täällä jos tarvitsette joten lähetelkääpä silloin viestiä talk pagelleni. Olen myös tavoiteltavissa englannin kielisestä Ratchet & Clank wikistä. HiQu |''' My talk 31. maaliskuuta 2009 kello 17.01 (UTC) :* Tällä wikillä eiole vielä FA:ta tai mitään sellaista vielä perustettu edes joten sitä on hankala tehdä mutta voin suomentaa tervetuloa textit yms. HiQu '''| My talk 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 16.16 (UTC) :* Tehty. vielä jotain häikkää on noiden mallineiden kanssa mutta pyysin Hunterj:tä katsomaan mitä hän pystyy tehkemään niille. HiQu |''' My talk 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.35 (UTC) :::Kiitos, juu sen tiedoton tiedot-mallineen kanssa on jotain kränää. Eiköhän se selviä. --[[User:Wappedia|'''Wappedia]] (Keskustele) ™ 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.36 (UTC) *No ainakin ne helpoittaisivat työtäni mutta tee miten parhaaksi näet. :) HiQu |''' My talk 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.36 (UTC) *Niin, olisi ihan hyvä, että olisi edes kaksi ylläpitäjää täällä.--[[User:Wappedia|'''Wappedia]] (Keskustele) ™ 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.38 (UTC) *Kiitos. :) HiQu |''' My talk 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.42 (UTC) *Ei mitään. --[[User:Wappedia|'''Wappedia]] (Keskustele) ™ 2. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.42 (UTC) sidebar *Olet kopioinut logon, teeman ja sidebarin suoraa englanninkielisestä Ratchet & Clank wikistä joten joudun ottaa siis kaikki kamat pois. HiQu |''' My talk 6. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 17.20 (UTC) ::Vastasin sähköpostilla. --[[User:Wappedia|'''Wappedia]] (Keskustele) ™ 9. huhtikuuta 2009 kello 21.41 (UTC) :Joo, mutta tuo nykyinen logo on ihan hyvä. HiQu |''' My talk 22. toukokuuta 2009 kello 18.17 (UTC) :: Siitähn voi olla montaa mieltä.--[[User:Wappedia|'''Wappedia]] (Talk) ™ 27. toukokuuta 2009 kello 17.08 (UTC) --zunter97 25. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.19 (UTC) Eikö olis saanu? : Kyllä lisenssien puoleen saa, mutta en näe siinä mitään järkeä. Tämä ei ole Wikipedia, vaan ihan oma projektinsa. Suosittelen kirjoittamaan itse.--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Talk) ™ 25. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 20.41 (UTC) Hei. Tee minusta ylläpitäjä. Hei. Voisitko tehdä minusta ylläpitäjän. Olen byrokraatti Need for Speed wikissä, mutta aloin väsyä siihen wikiin koska en tiedä aiheesta paljoakaan. Ratchet & Clankista tiedän taas kaiken! En ole koskaan vandalisoinut mitään. Olen tehnyt paljon muokkausia RuneWikissä ja NeedforSpeed Wikissä sekä Täällä olen tehnyt glitches artikkelin. --JAIPman. " -I'm master in R and C!" 31. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.34 (UTC) : Tehty--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 1. elokuuta 2009 kello 01.09 (UTC) Kiitos --JAIPman. " -I'm master in R and C!" 1. elokuuta 2009 kello 06.23 (UTC) Etusivulle... ...Voisi lisätä jonkun äänestyksen. Lisäksi siellä voisi olla jokin luettelo. Voisin ruveta suunnittelemaan etusivua paremmaksi. --JAIPman. " -I'm master in R and C!" 3. elokuuta 2009 kello 06.15 (UTC) Suunnittelin etusivua Käy katsomassa etusivun suunnitelma täältä. --JAIPman. " -I'm master in R and C!" 3. elokuuta 2009 kello 06.44 (UTC) Ok.--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.31 (UTC) Voisitko tehdä minusta myös byrokraatin? --JAIPman. " -I'm master in R and C!" 3. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.26 (UTC) : Katsotaan asiaa myöhemmin.--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 11. elokuuta 2009 kello 21.44 (UTC) Etusivu :P Muokkasin etusivun uusiksi, toivottavasti ei haitannut. Aion auttaa tätä wikiä parhaani mukaan tulevaisuudessa. --Gheiter 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.08 (UTC) : Näyttää ihan hienolta, hienoa, että olette kaikki sitä laajentaneet. Se saisi olla vielä sisältö täytteisempi, mutta ihan hyvä alku.--[[User:Wappedia|'Wappedia']] (Keskustele '-' ) 6. lokakuuta 2009 kello 16.34 (UTC) Ok eli tässä on mun uusi wiki: http://fi.jakgames.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_games_WikiTULKAA AUTTAMAAN MUOKKAAMISESSA --Markus 96 1. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.23 (UTC) Vandalismi voisiko joku poistaa tämän rekisteröitymättömän käyttäjän http://fi.ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/K%C3%A4ytt%C3%A4j%C3%A4:88.192.242.225 joka on vandalisoinut sivuja tässä wikissä ja olisi kiva saada byrokraatin oikeudet että voin poistaa näitä sivuja jotka eivät edes liity http://fi.ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Paskaa pelisarjaan.--Markus 96 22. syyskuuta 2010 kello 14.23 (UTC)